Timeline of World History
Equus Before Lunar Banishment * According to legend, three tribes of unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies flee their frozen windigo-infested homeland and migrate south to a new fertile land. However, the tribes come into conflict and attract the windigos to them, endangering their new home. Only after the tribes make peace do the windigos leave and the snows melt. The tribes unite and form . The event is celebrated each year during Hearth's Warming Eve. * The goat-sorcerer Grogar becomes the first Emperor of Equestria. During his reign of terror and tyranny, he melded animals together, turning them into terrible beasts which were then unleashed upon the world. The ”Father of Monsters” is ultimately slain by Gusty the Great. * Many years later, two alicorn sisters, Celestia and Luna, are crowned as the rulers of Equestria. The country slowly expands over time and absorbs other pony nations around it. * Six great heroes, the Pillars of Equestria, arise to defend all ponies from threats. * The seed for the Tree of Harmony is planted by the Pillars of Equestria. The Pillars then mysteriously vanish. * A chaos spirit called Discord wreaks havoc in . Celestia and Luna take the Elements of Harmony from the tree and use them to imprison him in stone. Unknown to the two, Discord discards a seed which would strangle the Tree of Harmony over time. * King Sombra of the is banished by Celestia and Luna. Sombra's curse makes the Empire vanish for a thousand years. * A centaur named Lord Tirek plans to steal the magic of ponies with his gargoyle brother Scorpan, but the latter befriends the ponies and reveals his plans to the Princesses. Tirek is imprisoned in Tartarus. 2 BLB * Land of the Deer, , consists of several petty kingdoms, with the largest ones centered around major trade ports. In 2 BLB Olenia is united under King Harald Fairantlers of Hjortland. 0 BLB * Princess Luna becomes jealous of her older sibling and is corrupted. She becomes Nightmare Moon and attacks Celestia, who has no option but to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her into the moon for a thousand years. After Lunar Banishment 0 ALB * After Nightmare Moon's coup attempt, angry mobs of ponies lose trust in thestrals (bat ponies) and drive them out of cities and villages into their cavernous homes. The cultural divide between the two groups is never truly healed. 143 ALB * Deer from raid for the last time. Afterwards, ponies and deer make peace by signing an official treaty of friendship. The lack of raiding targets due to the treaty upsets a portion of the nobility and the warrior middle class. * A Huskarl named Hoef Derikson gathers a host of dissatisfied nobles and intrepid peasants from Olenia and sails west to try to find to settle and rule. 437 ALB * Meanderly Polo, an Equestrian explorer, journeys across Griffonia to meet a legendary lost pony tribe. She discovers , meets Grand Prince Bright Blossom and re-establishes communications between western and eastern ponies. 649 ALB * Coltlumbus founds a new colony in Griffonia called . First settlers from arrive. 783 ALB * is founded on Equus by the . 810 ALB * Jam Wutt invents the steam engine in . Eventually it is used in factories of Manehattan, Canterlot, Fillydelphia, Vanhoover and Las Pegasus. 850 ALB * Cuty Stuffy builds a prototype steam locomotive. Her design is developed and improved and soon trains become widely used for transportation in Equestria. 860-940 ALB * Gradually, the industrial revolution takes place in Equestria. The old cities of Manehattan, Canterlot, Bales, Vanhoover, Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus grow rapidly and new industrial cities appear: Albion, Whinnyapolis, Baltimare, Tall Tale, Rockville, St. Petershoof and Princessyn. From time to time small strikes and riots of workers, peasants and traders occur as they protest the rapid change of society. 952 ALB * begins to industralize. Many factories and companies are quickly founded during this time. 960 ALB * A company called Lokia is founded in . Decades later they become renowned across the world for their reliable and nigh unbreakable radios and other electronic devices. 962 ALB * King Aldar II of Olenia officially suspends the religious office of Allsherjargoði. 974 ALB * Under growing popular support for autonomy, the Equestrian government granted Dominion status to the southern island of Puerto Caballo. Palmeras is sworn in as the island's first president. 978 ALB * Flower Cocktail is elected as Puerto Caballo's second president. She serves for two terms. 982 ALB * Queen Chrysalis of Vesalipolis unites the Changeling Hives into 990 ALB * Quesadilla is sworn in as Puerto Caballo's 4th president. He is known as a dictator and causes much suffering under his rule. 991 ALB * After a dry summer and harsh winter caused by pegasus mismanagement, Severyana region in experiences supply shortages. Southern regions are reluctant to share and few traders who arrive establish a price rate nearly impossible to meet for an average citizen. 992 ALB * Steel Stallion begins to spread word of Caramel Marks’ new radical ideology in the Severyana region. ~990 ALB * A pegasus filly named Rainbow Dash creates the Sonic Rainboom, linking the destinies of six ponies who would become the Elements of Harmony. A unicorn foal named Twilight Sparkle experiences a massive magical surge, drawing the attention of Celestia, and becomes her personal student. 995 ALB * A large revolt sparks in Severyana, which declares its independence from . The Supreme Soviet is established with Vasily, Sinister, Altidyia as its leading members. The new state adopts Caramel Marks’ ideology. Shortly afterwards Steel Stallion dies of illness and the capital of the region, Princessyn, is renamed to in his honour. 996 ALB * successfully wins the Winter Revolution after Princess Celestia recalls the military from Stalliongrad, citing that she did not wish for unnecessary death of ponies, and fires her current Captain of the Guard for authorizing military action against the city without her approval. 997 ALB * Shining Armor, brother of Twilight Sparkle, is promoted to 's Captain of the Guard. 1000 ALB * Nightmare Moon returns from her exile as prophecy foretold. However, Twilight Sparkle and her new friends become incarnates of the Elements of Harmony, remove her corruption and turn her back into Luna. She reunites with her sister and becomes a diarchy once more. * A military coup in Puerto Caballo lead by Sargent Buckio Buckistra topples the government of President Quesadilla. * Somewhere around this time Starlight Glimmer founds , a radical commune near where everyone is made perfectly equal with magic. 1001 ALB * A short conflict nicknamed ”The Apple War” erupts between Appleloosan settlers and the after a land dispute, but soon the two sides end up signing a peace treaty and a trade agreement. * Discord breaks out of his prison of stone, but is imprisoned again by the wielders of the Elements. * King Aldar II of dies under suspicious circumstances. His illegitimate son Johan quickly seizes the throne with the help of religious leaders, corrupt businessdeer and greedy nobles. Princess Velvet, the rightful heir, flees to . 1002 ALB * Lord Tirek escapes from his imprisonment in Tartarus. * Queen Chrysalis of infiltrates Canterlot with her swarm and attempts to take over during a royal wedding, but they are defeated by alicorn Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. The wedding proceeds afterwards and the two get married. Back in the Changeling Lands, Chrysalis’ empire falls apart due to her failure. She begins to reunite her shattered realm while plotting revenge. * The returns as the curse is lifted and so does King Sombra. However, with the help of the wielders of the Elements, the Crystal Heart is returned to its place and Sombra is shattered and imprisoned in Limbo. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor of become the rulers of the Crystal Empire. * Discord is released, reformed and becomes more benevolent. He, however, is rarely interested in solving Equestrian problems. * Twilight Sparkle, the wielder of the Element of Magic and the Protégé of Princess Celestia, is elevated to alicornhood and becomes the Princess of Friendship. 1003 ALB * Twilight and the other Element Wielders discover the Tree of Harmony, which is strangled by Discord's weeds. They remove the cursed plant and restore the Tree. * Internal disputes within lead to a political deadlock as leaders Vasily and Altidyia begin to rival each other. * Equestria Games are held in , with participating and envoys from Saddle Arabia spectating. The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia visit as well, meeting with Celestia and Luna. * Tirek manages to gain the support of Discord and with his aid steals the magic of all Equestrian ponies, including the Princesses. However, the wielders of the Elements gain powers from the Tree of Harmony that allow them to defeat Tirek and return him to Tartarus. Discord repents and is forgiven. * The wielders of the Elements discover and save the inhabitants from misery by giving them their talent marks back and exposing Starlight as a liar who never removed her own mark, therefore being more equal than others. Starlight manages to escape and plans her vengeance. The inhabitants of the town abandon Starlight's ideology. * ends its long isolation and Prince Rutherford goes on a diplomatic visit to Equestria. A diplomatic crisis is resolved by Pinkie Pie, who earns the friendship of the Yak leader. 1004 ALB * Starlight Glimmer returns for revenge and uses secret time-travel magic to change the fates of the Wielders of the Elements by ensuring the Sonic Rainboom never occurs. Twilight manages to show her the devastating, postapocalyptic consequences to - filled with total war, tyranny, bloodshed and ruin. She persuades her to abandon her plans for revenge and embrace Harmony. History is repaired, Equestria returns to normal and Starlight becomes Twilight's personal student. * Flurry Heart is born in . She is the daughter of Princess Cadance and is thus the first alicorn to be born in over a thousand years. * Ember succeeds her father and becomes the next Dragon Lord of the with the help of Spike, Twilight and Rarity. She forms good relations with in return. * Ponsé Cocktail, son of ex-President Flower Cocktail, is elected as the 7th official president (14th including acting and interim presidents) of Puerto Caballo. He is the first democratically elected president since the fall of the Quesadilla government. 1005 ALB * Pinkie Pie is appointed Ambassador to the yaks, and leads a relief effort to assist after an avalanche devastates their capital of Yakistown. * Twilight Sparkle discovers the Pillars of Equestria locked away in Limbo, and frees them. The Pillars set out to assist this strange new world. * The Tree of Harmony sends the wielders of the Elements to Mount Aris, the home of the hippogriffs, to solve a friendship problem. However, they discover the entire population has transformed into seaponies and fled underwater to hide from the Storm King. They try to convince them to stop hiding and learn that Storm King is preparing to invade Equestria. Twilight panics and tries to steal the magical transformation pearl, and as a result the ponies are banished. Temporarily abandoned by her friends, Twilight is captured by Storm King's second-in-command, Tempest Shadow, who brings her to his master and expects him to fix her broken horn as a result. When the Storm King refuses, he reveals he no longer has any use for her and tries to kill her, but is saved by Twilight. At the same time, the hippogriffs arrive to the rescue, finally coming out of hiding thanks to Twilight's friends. In the ensuing battle, Tempest turns Storm King to stone with his own magic staff and Storm King's army is largely destroyed. Equestria is saved. * Princess Twilight founds the Ponyville School of Friendship in the hope of spreading values of Harmony across the world. Notably, foreign students from , , Mount Aris and attend * The EEA (Equestria Education Association) shuts down the school after the teachers and students fail to follow their strict guidelines and rules. Twilight, with the support of Celestia, reopens the school as an independent institution. However, the foreign students have gone missing and national leaders blame each other until the students are found. It turns out they were simply enjoying a secret trip together as friends. * Bagasse Coltstro and 122 supporters attempt to start a socialist revolution in Puerto Caballo by attacking the Royal Guard barracks in Luna de Compostela. The attempt fails and he is sentenced to 3 years in prison. 1006 ALB * Queen Chrysalis of Vesalipolis finishes reuniting the Changeling Hives into a She begins to prepare for a large-scale military invasion of Equestria. * Two element bearers, Applejack and Fluttershy, convince the Kirin to abandon their Vow of Silence. * A student of the School of Friendship, Cozy Glow, cooperates with Lord Tirek and attempts to use magical artifacts to drain all the magic in the world. She uses deceit to become the Headmare of the school and traps the Element Bearers in Tartarus, planning to ultimately become the Empress of Friendship. Princess Celestia prepares a military intervention, but Cozy Glow's plans are foiled by other students and she is imprisoned in Tartarus. * After multiple narrowly averted coups, invasions and magical disasters, ponies demand more protection. Celestia commissions a committee to perform a detailed analysis of potential threats and the adequacy of current responses. * Some yaks of the Yak Council in the disagree with Prince Rutherford’s Equestria-aligned policies and join his brother instead, who promises to preserve the yak Way of Life. 1007 ALB * Equestria At War begins. Griffonia Before Lunar Banishment * Some pony tribes migrate over the channel to Northern Griffonia. Over several thousand years, they spread across the north and arrive in the east where they encounter griffons. After centuries of tribal warfare ponies settle the Riverlands. * Northern and eastern ponies in Griffonia become separated. The ponies remaining in Equus migrate south, fleeing from the Windigoes, and lose contact with their eastern relatives. 600 BLB * King Arantigos Featherin of rules a vast realm stretching from Romau to Midoria. After his death, his successors fight each other and the Kingdom collapses. 463 BLB * The minotaur is founded on the island of Kainourgio Spiti by Aster, as he leads his people away from the tyrannical rule of a . 453 BLB * One of the splinter realms from the Arantigan Kingdom, Karthin, is conquered by the northern Wingbardian and Falcorian tribes. They would eventually carve out their own nations, and , which later became bitter rivals for centuries to come. 321 BLB * reaches its zenith and golden age, ruling much of the Riverlands from the southern coast to northern mountains. However, soon its slow decay and stagnation begins. 66 BLB * Grand Prince Blessed Sword of defeats Strategos Adynatos of at the Battle of Chaeroneigh, eliminating the last obstacle in his way. The River Empire is founded afterwards and dominates the Riverlands. After Lunar Banishment ~100 ALB * is founded in Northern Griffonia to prevent the return of the undead menace. * The first forms. 353 ALB * The subjugated "Riverbank Griffons" of revolt against their overlords in . * Unrest spreads and soon the conflict becomes a full blown civil war, with the former subjects of the River Empire seeking to break free. * King Haysil II the Lakepony Slayer restores the , leads a revolt against Lake City and hires deer mercenaries from a distant land. After the deer help him drive out the Lakeish occupiers, he grants a southeastern peninsula as a reward to the mercenary captain named Harald the Trotter, who founds the permanent settlement of . 357 ALB * End of the Princely Civil War in . The provinces of , , , and gain independence. This marks the end of a united Riverlands. * The Griffons of Zaphzia formally announce the establishment of the Kingdom of Zaphzia. * With the end of the Princely Civil War contract was over. A series of strong leaders fully break with the Kingdom of Wittenland, establishing an independent state. * Order of the Knights of Arcturius is founded by their Archon. 437 ALB * Meanderly Polo, an Equestrian explorer, journeys across Griffonia to meet a legendary lost pony tribe. She discovers , meets Grand Prince Bright Blossom and re-establishes communications between western and eastern ponies. 559 ALB * Battle of Mareathon - The invading forces of the are defeated by armies lead by Strategos Manetiades, driving griffons out of Riverlands for a decade. 569 ALB * Battle of Thermoponylae - A group of 300 lead by Strategos Leoneighdas hold off a huge army of Griffons for 3 days, long enough for the Riverponies to evacuate to the eastern mountains. Leoneighdas died in the battle. 579 ALB * After many years of instability, the is dismantled. Hetman (General) Borzhonets takes control. Gradually, the leader of Zaphzia simply comes to be known as "Hetman", and the Kingdom is forgotten. The Zaphzian people come to be known as "The Zaphzian Host". 649 ALB * Coltlumbus founds a new colony in Griffonia called . First settlers from arrive. 704 ALB * Grover I becomes King of . 705 ALB * Grover I defeats the Kings of and and unites most of Griffonia with the power of the Idol of Boreas. He becomes the first Kaiser (Emperor) of the . 713 ALB * The is established by Albert I of House Plumenjar, who unites the fractured counties of the North and bends the knee to Grover I, securing Imperial rule in the North and giving the Empire a stepping stone into the isolationist . Its King signs a treaty with the Emperor instead of resisting him, becoming a nominal vassal with considerable autonomy. 728 ALB * University of is founded by Grover I of Griffonia. 747 ALB * Emperor Grover I famously crosses the Creeper Mountains, heralding the beginning of his eastern campaigns. The principalities had expected him to attack from the north or south and were completely caught by surprise. The and the are soon beaten and they bend the knee. * , which used to own the Creeper Mountains, protests to the Emperor and demands him to cede them back. In response Grover I destroys their mainland army and seizes their coastal states, later turning them into the . However, he lacks a fleet and is unable to attack the many islands of the minotaurs and thus makes peace, leaving them alone for now. 749 ALB * Grover I's mercenary garrison rebuffs raids by the Cossacks of the . Rather than conquer them, he offers them protection as an Imperial March, provided they agree to his terms. They do so, and become known as the Gryphian Host. 752 ALB * is sacked by Grover I's mercenaries. * Grand Prince Frail Spear is ousted by the population of and they declare themselves a Republic. 773 ALB * The aging Emperor Grover I sends a small army to attack the parishes of , which unite to repel his scouting forces. Two years later the parishes would form a proper decentralized Federation so they could better face future threats from the north. 783 ALB * is founded on Equus. 785 ALB * Grover II ascends to the throne after Grover I dies. * The Discrets of the rebel one day after Grover II's coronation, expecting other kingdoms, duchies and counties in the to follow their lead. However, the warlike Kaiser and his mighty Imperial Army crushes the Discret armies and burns down most of Aquileia. The King is deposed and sent as a gift to the Kaiser who then proceeds to beat him to death. Peace returns and Princess Giselda Discret marries the Kaiser in the ruined Temple of Arcturius in Aquila. * Mere days after Grover I's death, , then a significant regional power, invades the . The Imperial nobles stop squabbling to repulse the attack. The defense of Imperial land and subsequent punishment of Nimbusia help to solidify Grover II as a strong leader. * Emperor Grover II entrusts the Idol to his brother King Guto in , whose descendants would guard it for many generations. 792 ALB * A slave revolt in results in a large number of ex-slave Diamond Dogs fleeing into the . Emperor Grover II granted the mountains north of Griffenheim to the slaves and they became loyal subjects as the . 799 ALB * Emperor Grover II, wishing to secure supply routes to the east, crushes with a vast invasion force. The federation is dismantled and a Grand Duchy is founded in its place. The locals would continue to resist the occupation. * Next he uses the might of the Imperial Navy to blockade and navally invade it. After a single engagement the King of the minotaurs declares the war to be impossible to win and surrenders. Grover II turns them into a puppet state like he had done with Sicameon. 807 ALB * invades , capturing Coltstream but taking heavy losses. 810 ALB * Grover II and the Archon of Arcturius sanction the and they begin their Eternal Crusade against the pony menace. Grover II’s campaign leaves a trail of death and destruction in the Riverlands. 814 ALB * becomes the River Republic after heirless Grand Princess Soft Water perishes from battle wounds, leaving a democratic institution in power as her final act. 854 ALB * Kaiser Grover II of the dies in battle against and Grover III ascends to the throne. He would be a far more peaceful ruler than his warmongering predecessor and later begins the Imperial attempts to create a pan-Griffonian identity, renaming many regions and vassal states. * A large uprising in motivates Grover III to grant them autonomy and abolish the Grand Duchy. The Federal Charter of 773 is restored, albeit with many changes that expand emergency powers and make Sicameon a far more militant nation. 856 ALB * Prince Kihai de Kissau of the rises to the thrones of the Principalities of Sydia and Kivessin, uniting Prywhen for the first time in its history. 862 ALB * Kaiser Grover III, concerned with the growing power of Kihai, organizes his assassination. His plans are successful: Kihai is killed and the Principalities become disunited once more. 898 ALB * After the destructive invasion by Grover II and continuing raids from Hellquill, Longsword and Gryphia, the Treaty of Coltstream is signed between , , and , guaranteeing mutual defence in the event of a Griffon attack. Some years later, , and join the pact. 914 ALB * Grover III of the Griffonian Empire dies and Grover IV ascends to the throne. 961 ALB * and become the first fully industrialized nations on Griffonia. Other nations in Western Griffonia follow soon after. 963 ALB * The Schreiber brothers manage to finally create a working prototype of a self-flying aeroplane in Herzland. Other inventors soon improve their model and the aircraft industry is born. Not long after the first flight the Imperial military forms plans to adopt airplanes to support their winged infantry. 970 ALB * Emperor Grover IV dies from a stroke and 10-year-old Grover V ascends to the throne of the . King Guto VI of Griffonstone, his distant relative, is expected to lead the regency council. 971 ALB * A Cyclops named Arimaspi attacks , slays King Guto VI and steals the Idol of Boreas. It is said that the beast was sent by Maar himself. * A Regency Council takes control of Griffonstone and are deadlocked on choosing a new king. They refuse to acknowledge Prince Guto VII as King due to his father's failure to protect the Idol of Boreas, viewing the Guto Dynasty having lost its divine right to rule Griffonstone. 972 ALB * After the assassination of King Gumberto, Garibald Talonuel is crowned King of . * Wingbardy secedes from the Empire after accusing those close to the Emperor for covering up the assassination of King Gumberto. * The sees its chance and declares independence, following Wingbardy's example. The Imperial regency council is unable to decide on how to respond. 973 ALB * sacks . Afterwards King Tug the Boneless signs the Treaty of Coltstream and joins the defensive pact with the eastern ponies. * declare independence, though informally they had been independent for almost a century. Prince Kloseu is crowned King of Brodfeld. The Empire completely loses control of the entire eastern frontier, with all the states in the region becoming free. 978 ALB * Republican uprising in the ; Kemerskai takes control of the capital, throwing the entire nation into complete chaos. Archon Eros VII saves the child-Emperor while the regency council is lynched. 979 ALB * A counter-revolution is launched and the comes to an end. Republicans flee in the Long March North and Grover V is returned back on the throne. However, the Empire has utterly collapsed and continent-wide economic hardship, turmoil and chaos follows. * Hermann Meyer and his allies seize the Imperial airforce and flee to . * becomes independent and seizes the Imperial Navy for themselves. * The nobles who participated in the counter-revolution demand concessions from the Emperor. He rewards them with extensive autonomy. The Empire’s direct rule is now reduced to Griffenheim and the surrounding countryside. * begin the Restoration war and overthrow their puppet King, liberating the archipelago and establishing a democratic government with support. However, they are unable to retake their mainland states from the . 980 ALB * becomes a republic after a revolution. King Gerad Discret is beheaded. Various subjects break free and declare independence, such as and . 981 ALB * The Duchy of Cloudbury is overthrown by the forces of Republican officer Alexander Kemerskai. After a brutal guerrilla war, the newly-established consolidates power there, lynching the former nobility and the weak duke, Otto II. 982 ALB * King Tug the Boneless of dies and his hardline and vengeful son, Rover Diamondshield, inherits the throne. 985 ALB * The Discret family regains the throne of after a counter-revolution led by Albert Berthelot. The Reign of Terror begins. Aquileia becomes very decentralized, with various realms ruled by the Discrets. * War breaks out between and . Both sides blame the other for starting the hostilities. * Count Gabriel Bluecrest of declares Independence from and breaks off from their ancestral de jure liege. 986 ALB * The is formed when Alexander Kemerskai of the abolishes the constitution and suspends election. These socialists move North and conquer part of the . 987 ALB * breaks off from . 989 ALB * and make peace. Falcor cedes its capital and Wingbardy's economy is in tatters. 990 ALB * Count Gabriel Bluecrest of Blackhollow dies and is succeeded by his son Count Caelan Bluecrest, the father of Cyrille Bluecrest. 992 ALB * The Regency Council demands Count Caelan of Blackhollow to renew his oaths to . Upon his refusal they invade. Prince Guto VII successfully convinces the Regency Council to let him lead the army, seeing it as a chance to restore his family's honour and convince them to let him take the crown. Prince Guto VII dies fighting outside Murkbeak, extinguishing the cadet branch of the Grover Dynasty. Griffonstone withdraws to lick it wounds. 995 ALB * The Great Famine in . A fifth of the population dies. The King and the nobles are accused of selling all the food abroad. Communist movements such as are founded and gain power. 999 ALB * Black Wednesday ruins the economy of . 1001 ALB * Count Caelen Bluecrest is slain by the former republican turned notorious bandit, , and is succeeded by his daughter Cyrille Bluecrest. Blackrock successfully usurps control of most of Blackhollow, forcing the nobles to hide in their estates less they meet the same fate as Count Bluecrest. 1005 ALB * A civil war begins in the . 1006 ALB * Baron Recimir of the dies. He is succeeded by his son Alaric Dawnbreaker. * Elias Whitecrest rises to the throne of the . 1007 ALB * Equestria At War begins. Zebrica Coming Soon. Category:Background Info